


The Only One

by Daisychain64



Series: The Only One [2]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Thor, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, omega!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisychain64/pseuds/Daisychain64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor goes into heat and he knows there's only one who can satisfy his need.</p><p> </p><p>This takes place before TDW and after The Avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo happy New Years peeps! And what better way to spend it than writing Thorki fanfiction? This is all for fun so if u want to hate plz go somewhere else. Enjoy. ;)
> 
> I know others could have gotten pregnant by Thor but this is a fan FICTION so f it
> 
> Also sorry for typos, mistakes etc. Feel free to correct me!

"Fuck," Thor cursed as yet another man passed out. He had started with women, then switched to men in hope they would have better stamina. But all had failed. He ran a hand through his hair as he called the guards to remove the body. He rubbed his face and tried to ignore his painful hard-on. He had gone into heat a few days ago and was desperately seeking relief. 

 

He was an alpha, like his father before him. But Thor was unusual. Even in heat, most had to eventually take a break for food, water or sleep. But not him. Thor could fuck for days without rest. And there were none, not even the top general in the army, who could keep up with him. Except for one. 

 

Thor snarled as he stormed down to the dungeons. He knew this day was coming; they both did, but he had put it off as long as he could. He came upon the cell of his brother Loki. Adopted brother, that is. They had been close as boys, but Loki had always been jealous of him. He became a criminal, and had attacked and killed many innocent people. He had even attempted to destroy the Earth, which was why he was currently locked in a cell. 

 

Thor knew Loki had seen him. Even through the magic of the cell walls Thor's scent was strong of must and earthiness. The scent of an alpha in heat. 

 

"Leave us!" He commanded the guards. When they hesitated, he roared at them. He was not in the mood to chat. They knew why he was here. Everyone did. Once they left Thor walked into Loki's cell, the magical barriers parting for him. 

 

"Loki..." He growled, his voice deep and full of lust. He pulled off the cloak he was wearing, revealing his muscular chest. He hadn't bothered to put on a shirt.

 

Loki looked up innocently from the book he was reading, but he couldn't hide his smirk. He put the book down and swung his legs off the bed. When he opened his mouth to speak, Thor interrupted him.

 

"We both know why I am here," Thor spoke, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice but failing miserably. "Don't even think of playing dumb."

 

Loki's eyes lit up, the smirk on his face spreading into a smile. Oh yes, he knew what Thor wanted. It was so obvious, from the hungry look in his eyes to the bulge in his pants. Loki stood, dancing gracefully over to his brother. He ran a pale hand lightly over Thor's chest, then twirled away teasingly when Thor reached out to grab him. 

 

"You lasted longer than I expected," the trickster purred, "How long has it been, three days? Four?" He had overheard the guards talking nervously in the halls. "And how many have fallen to your.....mighty hammer? Thirty? More?" He chuckled knowingly.

 

"Loki, stop this now." Thor snapped, frustrated. "Besides, you won't be able to last much longer yourself."

 

This was true. Loki would be lying if he said he wasn't being affected by Thor's scent. As an omega, his body responded to any alpha in heat around him. And because he and Thor had mated before, his reaction was that much stronger. In truth, Loki should have gotten pregnant long ago during his first heat but he had been able to prevent it with the use of his magic. However, in this cell his magic had been bound. The only spells he could perform were simple illusions. 

 

"Before we start, I must warn you." Loki narrowed his eyes at Thor, suddenly serious. "You cannot come inside me this time because I am unable to prevent conception in my current state."

 

"Fine, fine," Thor was tired of waiting. His erection was pulsing now, and he pulled it out with a moan. He pumped up and down desperately, but to no avail. He needed Loki. Now.

 

"Give me your word Thor!" Loki warned, but his demand was weak because he, too, was tearing his clothes off. He was on his knees before Thor, milky skin contrasting with darkened gold. They were both breathing heavily even before Loki grasped his brothers length. He wasted no time, firmly stroking the shaft with one hand and using the other to cup Thor's balls. They moaned in unison when Loki ran his tongue over Thor's slit, tasting his brother for the first time in ages. 

 

"Ooh Loki...." Thor moaned, tangling his hands in his brother's dark locks. "Fuck, I'd do anything for you..." 

 

"Mmmm" Loki hummed. He grinned around Thor's cock at the lie. If Thor would really do anything for him he would be out of this damned cell. He took more of Thor into his mouth, wrapping his lips around the head, then slowly pushed his brother deep into his throat. Loki moaned again and reached one hand to stroke his own length. He felt his hole already dripping in anticipation, but he knew he couldn't take Thor. Not this time. 

 

Thor tightened his grip around Loki's head and slammed his hips forward, face-fucking him. Loki gagged for a second, tears coming to his eyes at the sudden shift in pace, but he recovered quickly. He bobbed his head faster, feeling Thor's cock hit the back of his throat. He dragged his tongue along the bottom of Thor's shaft and hollowed his cheeks in time to the rhythm Thor was setting. 

 

Thor came in no time, grunting when his hot seed spilled down Loki's throat. Loki whined when he felt the cum explode into his mouth and he swallowed it all, licking his lips. Thor pushed him down onto the cold floor and Loki shivered at the contact. Then he felt Thor's hands roaming on him. They burned like fire. He groaned and panted when he felt Thor take his length into his mouth. He looked down at his brother and they locked eyes, green meeting blue, as Thor deep throated him in one swallow. 

 

Loki's head hit the ground and his eyes rolled back, whining as he lifted his hips into Thor's touch. Thor reached his arms around Loki's back and pulled his brother towards him with force. 

 

"Ahhh ahhhhh....." Loki whined as he felt Thor's tongue wrap around his cock, sucking hard on his length. Then Thor stopped and pushed himself up to his knees. 

 

"What...?" Loki panted at the loss of friction. Suddenly Thor grasped his hips firmly and pulled them up towards him so that Loki was almost upside down. 

 

"Hah, ah! Ooooh fuck...." Loki moaned and squeezed his eyes shut. Thor trailed kisses down Loki's shaft until he reached his wet hole. He licked harshly at the tight ring of muscles which twitched as he prodded at them with his tongue. He ran his teeth lightly over the sensitive flesh, drawing out a desperate whine from the trickster.

 

"Ah! Thor!" Loki cried when he felt Thor plunge two fingers deep inside of him without warning. Thor fucked him brutally with his digits, searching for the place he knew would make Loki see stars. 

 

"Ohh yes Thor! Ahhh fuck me! Oh fuck me!" Loki begged. Thor snarled and shoved in a third, stretching his brother.

 

"Mmmm yeah Loki, you're so wet. You like it when I'm rough with you, don't you? You fucking love it." 

 

"Ahnnnnn fuck! Ah, oh shit!" Loki swore. He writhed in his brothers grasp. Suddenly, his back arched deliciously and his mouth opened in a silent cry.

 

"Found it," Thor chuckled.

 

"Oh, fuck yeah," he growled into Loki's ear, fingers brutalizing Loki's prostate, never slowing their pace. "Say you love it, say you love it when I'm rough with you,"

 

"Ooooooh, fuuuuuuck!" Loki cried, "I love it Thor, I love it when you fuck me like this!"

 

Thor pushed Loki down again, then climbed over him like an animal, muscles flexing as he positioned himself over his brother. Loki panted heavily as he looked into Thor's eyes, face flushed. 

 

"Thor, wait- mmm" Loki was cut off my a harsh kiss. He gasped into his brothers mouth and wrapped his arms around his head, pulling him in for more. 

 

"If we do it now," he panted, "I'll get pregnant,"

 

"So get pregnant," Thor growled, kissing down Loki's jaw and neck. Loki tilted his head back and arched his back, giving Thor more access to his body. Thor's kisses grow more intense and his grip on Loki's hips tightened. That was going to leave a bruise.

 

Loki squirmed beneath him, he was barely holding on. "Thor, do.. Ah, do you know what that would mean?" 

 

Thor stopped his movements, but only for a moment.

 

"If... If I get pregnant, our child would be heir to the throne," Loki gasped, trying to regain his breath. 

 

Thor came back up to face him, breathing heavily. "Is that a problem?" 

 

"No..." Loki chewed his lip. "But what would the people think? And it would be so hard for the little one. I've done terrible things in my life Thor, I'll never get out of this cage!" Loki shut his eyes and pounded a fist on the floor. He didn't want to cry, but he felt the tears rising. "How can we raise a child like this? You would take over as king while..." He took a shuddering breath. "While I rot alone in this cage-" he felt the sobs rising in his throat. Oh fuck. He really didn't want to cry in front of his brother. Not here, not now. 

 

"Shhhhh...... Shhhhh...." Thor cupped Loki's cheek and wiped a tear from his cheek. "I'll get you out of here Loki, I swear I will."

 

"Lies," Loki sobbed, "Lies! You can't get me out of here, no one can!" 

 

"What if you marry me, Loki." 

 

Loki paused. He almost laughed at the absurdity of the suggestion, but when he looked into his brother's eyes, there was no sarcasm there. He was serious.

 

"Thor, you're delirious with the heat." Loki shook his head. 

 

"No Loki, I mean it. Marry me, become my queen," Thor kissed his forehead, then his nose and finally his lips. 

 

"We can raise our child together, as equals. I'll get you out of this cell. I'll tell mother and father-" Loki cut him off, placing a hand over his mouth. This was too much to handle right now.

 

Fuck the Norns, fuck everything. They would get this sorted out later. 

 

"Just fuck me," Loki whispered. And that was all it took. 

 

Thor pushed into him without warning, thrusting hard and deep. Loki tried to roll over to a better position but Thor flipped him back.

 

"I want to see your face when I make you come," he growled. They kissed again, sucking each others' tongues and gasping for breath. Loki wrapped his legs around his brother's hips and pulled him close. Thor moaned Loki's name as he slammed into him over and over, hitting that place inside him every time. 

 

Thor took his brother's legs and placed them over his shoulders so that Loki was bent almost in half, and plowed into him deeper than ever before. Loki raked his nails all over Thor's back, marking him as he cried out. 

 

"Fuck Loki, you're so sexy," Thor hummed as he nipped at his brother's ear. In response, Loki grabbed Thor's ass and squeezed his cheeks, hard.

 

"Go faster! Faster!" Loki screamed, rocking his hips.

 

Thor growled and thrust harder, pushing closer and closer to the edge.

 

"Mmmm fuck Thor!" Loki cried, and Thor knew he was close too. Loki's walls were hot and trembling around him, it felt so damn good.

 

"Hah hah.... Gods Loki you're so good, so tight for me..." Thor panted. He felt the knot forming at the base of his cock. It traveled up his length, stretching Loki to an impossible width and he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut in pain. Thor thrust faster and faster, reaching a hand down to pump Loki's need and smearing the precum all around. He ran a finger roughly over his slit and underneath the head, causing Loki to yell out in pleasure. 

 

"Ah ah Thor! Oh, fuck me! Ah yes yes yes!!!" Thor picked up his pace, fucking into Loki like there was no tomorrow.

 

"Fuck Loki fuck..!" Thor moaned when he felt Loki clamp down around him, hot seed spilling into his hand. Thor felt his cum spurt deep inside his brother, held there by his knot. They shuddered panted as they came down from their high, Loki grabbing a fistful of Thor's hair and pulling him in for another rough kiss. 

 

They lay together for a long time, wrapped in each other's embrace. Thor held his brother tightly, protectively. He breathed in the scent of Loki's hair and ran a hand over his back. Loki sighed and nuzzled into Thor's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. He never wanted to let go. 

 

"I love you," Loki could feel the deep vibration of his brother's voice. Thor reached a hand up to play with Loki's hair and Loki smiled. 

 

"I love you too," he sighed in content. 

 

Thor rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. His cock was already growing hard again, ready for another go, but he didn't feel like another round just yet. 

 

"I'm sorry I didn't come to see you earlier." He confessed. Loki curled up next to him. 

 

"Why didn't you?" He asked softly, placing a hand on his brother's chest.

 

"I-" Thor looked away. "I didn't think I would be able to control myself around you. I was afraid of letting myself go, afraid of what others would think." He swallowed. "We- we're brothers."

 

"Not by blood." Loki smiled sadly, there was no humor in his eyes. 

 

"Will you marry me then?" 

 

Loki frowned, his brows knotting in pain. "Thor, you don't want someone like me," he tried to move away, but Thor pulled him close, refusing to let go. He kissed Loki's head. 

 

"Why not?" 

 

"I'm a criminal Thor. I'm Jotun. I'm rotten to the core. I'm selfish, I only care about myself and I always get into trouble..."

 

"Quiet," Thor growled, silencing him with a kiss. "I love you because you're you Loki. I don't want anyone else." 

 

Loki felt tears begin to run down his face. "I don't understand Thor, after all I've done why-"

 

"I don't need a reason to love you Loki, I just do. I know we were fated to be together from the moment we were born. We were brought together for a reason, and that reason was for us to rule Asgard. Together." 

 

"You're such an idiot Thor," Loki sobbed as he clutched at the Thunderer's chest.

 

"Is that a yes?"

 

"Yes!" Loki curled into his brother's side and wept, this time tears of joy.


End file.
